Jack with Depression
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: New story, a jackrabbit fanfiction and rated M for multiple reasons, one evolving sex. REVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Everything, everyone of them, every day, being with them. Made me sick. Tired, annoyed and having to be constantly tired. Thanks to them, I'm now a guardian of fun. It's amusing because I am the complete opposite. And it was all because of that Nightmare King.

After a welcome/congratulation party I quickly excused myself and left the others to drink while I flew to Pitch's liar. My expression blank as I zoomed into each room, not surprised to see him laying in a huge kingsize bed with black silk covers. He jumped, trying to cover the fear in his eyes as I froze the room from all corners.

Then shook my head in anger before letting out a humourless laugh.

"Thank you Pitch, I couldn't thank you any more than this!" Faster then the blink of an eye, an icicle sharper than anything shot through his arm from the ground. I nodded to his screams waiting for him to quiet down.

"WHY?!" I stopped short and shot him an icy glare, stomping towards him as the warm pool of blood covered my feet. "Why?"

Doing it again, send an icicle into his other hand. "Maybe because I would have never been part of the guardians, or people in that matter!" The icicle binding both of his arms sprouted higher and higher, lifting him a few feet off the floor. His eyes were wide as his whole body shook in pain. Blood everywhere, painting the colourless snow around us in red roses.

"Tell anyone about this Pitch, I'll show you how an immortal dies." His eyes widen further if possible. With a nod, the snow and ice was gone. He fell to the floor panting as he tried to clutch his arms by hugging himself. "Don't let me see you again, Pitch."

With that, I flew off.

The winds took me to my hide out, not the lake. It was the South Pole, deep under the frozen ice was my home. With some shards of mirror I was able to sine light into my little home. I modelled it to look like a one room apartment from a high class building, it had a bathroom and kitchen, getting power from my own source of magical everything run perfectly. Like snow, there was no colour. Everything, except for the food, was either white, clear or ivory. Not touching the floor I made it into the shower. Cool water fell over me as I stripped my stained sweater and pants, red ribbons flowed into the drain.

After changing into an ivory vneck shirt and black skinnies, no shoes or socks, I went to take some pain relievers and then took off for Norths. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't then they would come to me and I can't have them finding out about me.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled as I saw them lounging in the sitting room, it was the day after. Not my fault if flying wasn't really that fast from going to one side of the earth then going across the world. Everyone either nodded or croaked a hello. Not to mention the smell, I wanted nothing more than to spat at them at how disgusting they were.

"Good morning Jack, why you didn't stay for party?" North asked looking a little better then most, all I can say was that the giant rabbit was the most sober.

"I had snow to spread in all winter season places, plus, you guys would have too much fun." I smirked as they smiled at my arrogance.

"Okay then, nothing much to say so I'm going to sleep for whole day, see you another time." North said tiredly. Stretching before getting up to his feet.

"Me too, my head hurts." Tooth flew towards the window as she had some of her fairies escort her. Sandy nodded, already half asleep, and floated off to where ever needed dreams.

Well, seems I'm not needed here. Before I can leave Bunny cleared his throat reminding me of his presence. He was probably the last person I wanted to see. The guardian of hope. How sickening. Honestly, I disliked the spirit, but nevertheless, showed him more affection as I didn't want to show him my hatred for him.

"So Jack, mind helping me prepare for next Easter?" He asked looking non-chalant. But I knew he felt guilty for the fiasco when it was decided I'd become a guardian. I sighed, he probably won't stop until we become best buds or something. How unpleasant.

"Sure!" I did my best to smile.

When he finished spreading out his plate he explained how the eggs should look bright and happy. How to delicately stroke the brush over the egg and swirl. And what colours would match and mix perfectly together.

"Got that? Oh? It'd be best to roll your sleeves up-" "before I can slap his hand away he froze at the red lines on my arms. Some darker and other fading, straight and across.

"Jack... Wh-" "it's none of your business." I shot out as I stood and walked away while pulling my sleeves down.

"Jack! Why did you do that?" He was angry now. Spinning on my heel so we were inches from each other.

"I'll tell you, if you don't tell the others. And as a bonus, I'll throw in myself." Forming ice under his feet so he'd fall onto his back. Sitting on his lap, I began to strip my clothes off. His trail of words dying out as his eyes trailed along my slender body. Pale and smooth , not a scratch in sight except for the ones on my arms. Soon I turned around so my butt was in front of his face and his half erect member stood in front of me.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed as I licked the tip. Slowly getting it hard, so it now stood tall and proud. Minding the teeth I took him as far as I can in my mouth, giving one good suck before pulling away.

"You won't be able to push in if you don't prepare me." I muttered before continuing. His burning hands hesitantly caress my bottom. I shuddered as his tongue licked, slowly and unsure, over my little rosebud. He continued while I licked his member, covering it with saliva. After he was lube up, I couldn't help but shudder he continued to lick further inside me.

Panting I turned around, with a hand on his chest as I tried to balance myself I used my other to hand to help me enter me. I started to pant harder in pain because he was huge and pleasure as he would brush against my prostate. Bunny on the other hand would grab harder onto my hips, possibly leaving a bruise.

Ack, he was in deep, so deep. "Hah!" Making it harder to move, I felt like I was ready to come. Bunny look close too. Clenching my eyes shut I lifted my hip slowly before sitting back down.

"Ahh! Hah.." Sparks went off behind my lids as a lightning of pleasure shot through my spine. My body trembled as I continued to move, bunny began thrusting up faster and harder. My mind went blank as I focused on the fullness and the burning heat. Hitting my prostate with every thrust, making me cry out in pleasure. My back stiffening as I came closer and closer to the edge. Bunny, grabbing my member, started pumping and thrusting harder.

"Ah! Bu-Nnn! Don't-!" I came into his hand as he shot his load deep inside me. I shivered at the uncomfortable warmth that sat inside me.

With a last shudder as I carefully pulled him out, I crawled over his head and grabbed my clothes. My legs and arms trembled with every movement. The warm stickiness was uncomfortable as his semen began to slowly seep out of me. "You could have held back, it's been a while for me." I said pulling my clothes on. "Oh, and I have depression, amusing isn't it? The guardian of fun with depression."

* * *

><p><strong>Well loves, I can't apologize for adding another story but, please enjoy this one. I have dozens of other start up stories that I finally gave a second glance, hence, I chose this one. Don't forget to review and favourite~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING, if you cant handle any subject related to depression or you yourself had or is depresed, I suggest you stop reading this for safety reasons. continhe on gour on accord. I do not own rise of the guardians or anything related to it.**

**AUDIENCE HAS BEEN ADVISED.**

_enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

If it wasn't enough that I had to be with everyone every month but to constantly help them with their work. To make things worse it was the beginning of winter. With reluctance and anger, I went to ask for old man winters help, to only get a lecture that it was my duties and he had retired. So now I was shit out of luck.

Bunny did his best to be ignorant of my depression playing along with my antics and pranks. I've never went back to his warren since the last time we were suppose to paint eggs. And of course he tried to talk about all the depression and such but something would always seem to interrupt that conversation, thankfully.

"Bunny, I'm busy. I have to finish with these blue prints and after I'm done that I need to go hold a meeting for the latest products with the Yetis. When I'm finally done with those I need to head over to Canada and continue the snow fall, direct some blizzards and take care of the ones that are getting out of control. Later I'm meeting Sandy to come up with fun dreams and after that go and help Tooth at the Palace with inventory. So if you need assistance with your upcoming Easter hunt in a few months you should have scheduled earlier because all my free time in going into winter." I said putting my phone back into my pocket. I glanced at him noticing how he just freely leaned on the table that I was working on, his arms crossed and face etched with annoyance that I was obviously avoiding him. "You seem to have a lot of free time for someone who's holiday is coming up, and if I may add, an important year for new hope."

Grabbing a pen from my coveralls (safety purposes) I continued drawing out the missing parts and fixing some bugs. North often has this problem when it gets closer to Christmas. Bunnymund just stood there and continued to burn holes into my skull while I continued to write and erase. Sighing I placed my hands flat on the table and looked up into his green eyes that were surprised from my sudden halt. "If you wanted sex you could just ask." At this he jumped back stuttering, under his fur was a bright red. Taking the opportunity I grabbed the blueprints and my staff, turning to wave to Bunny I flew up to the floor Norths office was at.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Finding Sandy wasn't so hard. But it was the fact that Bunny couldn't really float or fly to stalk me this far up that made me happy. Why did he bother to stalk me? I had no idea, if he wanted to know about my depression it was far to late. Fucking idiots are three fucking hundred years too fucking late.  
>Sandy's hand was waving in front of my face, making me look up and realized I stopes talking. "Sorry, Bunny has been bothering me and it's unsettling... I'm not used to it." He frowned asking if I wanted him to talk to him for me. The urge to smile was hard to suppress, he was to nice. "Yes, if you don't mind." He smiled nodding with a thumbs up. But stopes suddenly asking why haven't I've been sleeping lately.<br>Well, because sleeping doesn't really apply to me and not to mention that even if I did feel tired it isn't like I can close my eyes and sleep without shit going on in my head. To top it off I was dead, and the dead doesn't need to sleep.  
>"It's winter! I'm too excited to sleep! Hehe."<p>

After another hour of discussing dreams for the younglings and tons of explaining of things Sandy didn't know, my phone sung in reminder as I apologized for leaving. He nodded with a concerned look but as I just joked that I couldn't get enough of their company.

Finally flying over the ocean to Tooth's, I screamed. I screamed because my chest hurt, I screamed because my head hurt, I screamed because my eyes burned, I screamed because I was mad and I screamed because the voices in my head were becoming overwhelming. Constantly hearing reminding myself of how alone I was, of how it was my fault that things were ruined and of how I shouldn't even be here.  
>Why am I still even here? My hand was on my heart that painfully throbbed as I tried my hardest to give in to the burning sensation in my eyes that started to effect my breathing. I gotta calm down. They are going to noticed. The very thought of them knowing started to make me have a panic attack. I don't want this. Fucking moon. <em>Fuck<em>.

Tooth hugged me the moment she was me. Her touch made me want to shove her off, the thought of what she touched through out of the day made her seemed vile. But stiffly patty her back I smiled widely as I listened to her orders of what I had to do. Basically just make sure that the names on the list were here because due to some resources, these teeth went missing during the fight with Pitch. At the sound of his name my smile faltered but before she can think much of it I placed a hand on her arm and pointed at something pretending I didn't know what it meant. She blushed stuttering. If it wasn't for a fact that she was a work companion or a guardian, she'd probably make a good sex friend.

It took a good solid two days tell I finish checking the long list of names on the list. My body felt sluggish but with sheer luck, managed enough enthusiasm to tell her it wasn't a problem and that I enjoyed helping. It also took everything I got to not be bitter or sarcastic. Now wasn't the time to ack like a bitch, that can wait till I got home.

On the way home I made sure to stop by a few places to stop some snowfalls and just to redirect some blizzards into neighbouring city's. Often relaxing on top of skyscrapers or chilling at parks that I relaxed and distracted myself from my thoughts. Going to the park was a mistake, making me self pity and jealous. To the point where it made my chest clench tightly. So flying home quickly I stripped off my clothes and immediately went to the bathroom. My hands shaking as I made a mess trying to find the container that held my razors. By the time I had one in my hand all the continent of my pills and essentials was everywhere. But it didn't matter, I had-no needed to do this, my breathing became short and fast, as if I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I wanted to cover my ears from the thoughts screaming in my head

_You shouldn't be here!  
>Your better off dead!<br>You should have stayed alone!  
>Things will never get better!<br>It's all your fault!  
>JUST DIE!<em>

Without a second later, I moved the razor to my arm and pressed down hard and quickly cut across like ripping off a bandage. Doing this a couple of times until my arms were dripping, my head quieted down and I didn't feel anything but numbness. Taking in a long deep breath I fell to my knees and just sat there for a few minutes before going to shower.

After the shower I cleaned everything up and just went to lay down. But of course I played my speakers out loud, just listening and occasionally singing to the music for about three days. Finally getting up I went to drink some water and had half a sandwich, I went to dress into a pair of skinnies and a band tee shirt, before putting on a sweater I wrapped my arms in a thin layer of bandages just to be safe.

Sighing for the millionth time I reluctantly left and went to Bunnymund's for entertainment. I'm not going for sex, the first time was a mistake and I'm sure the second I would regret. I'm just going to make sure he gets it through his thick skull that he had to stop.

He was worried. Trying to see if I did anything to myself but failed as I flew and dodged out of his reach.

"I'm fine, now shut up. I was just sleeping. I'm only here to tell you that your stalking has to stop. As amusing as it was at first, it's now just down right annoying. Not to where it's jokable, to where I want to grab your throat tightly... Underwater." His hand was at his neck slightly disturb at what I said.

"Frostbite, that's cold. But it's only because-" "Cut the shit, I don't want to hear it. That's enough-!" A strong sharp pain suddenly struck in my stomach. Looking down I saw there was a silver like spear that went right through my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amother chapter, depression thoughts and sex, if you can't handle gay or depression, why in the fuck are you here? And I do not own rise of the guardians. Audience has been advised.**

_enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Bunny reached towards me, but before he can touch me I slapped his hand away. I coughed as blood started to drip out of my mouth, the cool trail was no different then to the one soaking my shirt. Slowly I turned to see a pair of golden eyes that flinched in shocked when I looked at him. The spear hurt of course, it went right through me, but it was in the way. Gripping it in my hands I pulled and pulled until it was out, dropping it into the small pool of blood at my feet. Gasping for air, my eyes clenched shut in pain, blinking as I straightened up facing the dark figure. Seeing Bunny from the corner of my eye move towards my perpetrator I froze his feet to the ground to keep him from doing anything. Looking up through my white bangs that shadowed my blue eyes, I smiled despite the blood dripping from my mouth and wound.

"That was a bold move Pitch." I laughed through the pain watching as he stumbled back into the shadows and disappeared. Slightly turning my head I saw Bunny smash the ice that entrapped him into pieces.

"I'll be back." I said before flying off, ignoring his yells telling me that I was hurt. Tell me something I didn't know.

With my free hand I went to freeze a thin layer of ice over my wound to slow the blood flow. At breakneck speed I flew towards Pitch's Lair, quickly searching for him in each room to only find him in what looks like to be a study. Placing a hand at the entrance as I leaned against it exhausted, quickly freezing the room over and pointed my staff in his direction releasing sparks of ice around him, preventing him from escaping. God it hurts so much.

"You should know better Pitch," I laughed as he continued to watch me with fear and hatred. "A mere little spear can't kill an immortal. But it damn well hurts to have ONE SHOT INTO YOU!" In an instant a thin sharp icicle impaled through his ribs. Unlike me, he let out an agonizing scream as it continued to move until it reached its destination across the room.

"Jack!" He coughed. "I-AAHHHHHHH!" Another one impaled him and continued to move like the other one so it reached across the room. The pool of red liquid that sat at his feet became bigger and bigger as another icicle impaled him until it there was at least fifty six icicles that impaled him covered the room. It was a mixture of white snow, the rooms dark walls under the ice and splatters of blood in the room. Pulling a light out of my pocket I went into another room grabbing a lantern placing it at the entrance.

"You will stay like that until the ice melts." I said making mirrors throughout the room so the light would hit him at all sides. All he could do was moan in pain. "You may know my fears, Pitch, but I know death... And he looks a lot like me.

-LINE BREAK-

"Ugh-!" Once out of Pitch's Lair I feel on my hands and knees, coughing as the pain in my stomach started throbbing painfully. Letting my head hit the ground as I hugged my stomach unable to do anything. If only I had enough strength to make it back to my place.. maybe... I'd be able... too...

"Crikey mate, you lost to much blood." Said a voice in the darkness. Just a little bit more... I opened my eyes, it was blurry but I could faintly make out the figure before closing my eyes again.

"Don't tell the... others... Kangaroo..."

He probably purposely forgot I was a winter spirit when I had to wake up under a mountain of blankets. My sweat stuck to my clothes as if a bucket of water was dumped on me. If it wasn't for the fact for the carefully wrapped bandage on my stomach, I would have wrestled with the blankets. But I would have to settle with being a simple man and carefully crawl out of makeshift burrow. Looking now it was a huge pile if blankets and pillows.

Finally in light, I was able to see that my body had been clean and that I was only in my underwear. Bitting my tongue helped me to keep from blowing up and reason towards being thankful that I wasn't left in the forest for something else entirely to finished me off. But what worried me the most was where my staff was, after the situation with Pitch snapping my staff, I needed to have it in my hand or I was going on a rampage. I didn't tell the Guardians of the mishap but if any of them seem to 'accidentally' snap it, I'm sparring no lives.

"Have a good dream mate?" Bunnymund sat under a tree, painting an egg as the ones swarming him also tried to climb my staff. I couldn't help but eye him. He was to calm after what happen. What is he thinking? Did he tell the others? Oh manny, what would happen of they knew.. Wait, why should I care? They are only a few people out of millions who ignored me. Before becoming a Guardian, I was nothing to them. But the thought of their disappointing eyes made me grit my teeth.

Taking a calming breath I grabbed my staff, freezing some eggs, before just leaned on it continuing to observe him.

"How can I dream when I don't have any? The dead doesn't dream."

This seemed to annoy him, his ear twitch gave him away. "Jack, ya have to quit thinkin that, your not dead. I'm for certain that the dead dun't bleed."

"I have to? Oh, okay, I have to quit thinking like that because it doesn't make me human. Aster, open your fucking eyes, I'm dead!"

"I have mah fuckin eyes open, ya fuckin drongo! Your not like this! What the fuck happen to your smiles and pranks? I know _that_ fuckin you."

"You've got to be kidding me! _You_ know _me_?" I laughed bitterly

"Fuck you, Jack! I was closest friend you had." By now we were face to face, breathing short, quick breaths as we glared each other down.

"No, fuck you! You don't know me. Up until becoming a Guardian, I was dead to you. For all I know, you wanted me dead since '68! Sure I smiled! I laughed! But I'm not happy! And I guess I'm just a _mess_! And maybe I'm just _lonely_! Or just _bitter_! But I know my head's a _storm_ and my chest is _empty_! And it has been like that for the last hundred years!" Everything hurt, my stomach, my chest, my head and my eyes threaten to spill tears. I guess I won the fight, Bunny was taken back as he now leaned back at my outburst.

"Jack..-" "No! Fucking shut up!" I don't want to hear what he had to say, likely to say words of pity. The last thing I want is _pity_. Pity is the lowest thing next to fake friends. Pity is only another expression to _lie_.

Everything is becoming hard to process... I need my razors. There're to far.. I won't make it in time. My breathing increased as I fist the side of my head trying to think of a way to numb the pain. Then I looked to Bunnymund as he just stood there confused and scared watching me go through a panic attack. So, seeing no other way, I hooked Bunnymund's neck with my staff and pulled hard so he tumbled forward. Crushing my lips to his I quick spun us in mid fall and straddled his hips.

"Jack!" He gasped pulling away shocked. Not bothering to reply I pulled off my shorts and dug into Bunnymund's satchel, finding a vile of oil. In a way, I always knew he carried this around.

"Shut up! Just, please." I poured some on my fingers and shoved the rest to him, not wanting to look at him as I closed my eyes. Slowly I entered one finger before adding another, ignoring the slight pain. It was a pain to have the quick healing ability when you have to constantly stretch your 'virgin' ass. Bitting my lip, I slipped in my third finger as I started to loosen.

Not wanting to wait a minute later I moved so I felt something hot poke at my bottom. Thanks to the oil he slipped in with ease, minding the pain, I slowly sat down until I took everything in.

Finally, opening my eyes, I straightened my back and looked down to Bunnymund who gripped my hips, licking my lips I placed my hands on his chest just like before and slowly started to move. It was hard, he was just to big. Damn rabbits. It was extremely hot, it felt like he was going to melt me from the inside. My mind began to cloud in pleasure as he brushed against a bundle of nerves.

"Nnngh~!" I shuddered finding the good spot, clenching down on him, trembling as I moved my ass up and down, moving faster as I continued to focus on the pleasure. How he grunted trying to thrust up into me, nails digging into my skin, how every time he hit those bundle of nerves my back would arch as I was so close to coming.

"Ahhh! Bunny~ I'm.. Nnn, coming!" At this he began pounding harder into me, sliding with ease, making my mind go crazy. Tears started streaming as drool fell from my panting mouth, drowning in that sweet pleasure. "I'm~!" Everything went white as I came , twitching and feeling Bunny pound a few more times as released his seed deep inside me, hot liquid feeling uncomfortably inside me. I never really liked it when he came inside, but I can't really complain at the moment as I fell to his chest. Ignoring the sticky feeling on my chest where I laid on him. Basking in the after glow, I tiredly lifted off him and carefully slid him out, shuddering as his cum dribbled from my ass. Bunnymund just sat up after I clambered off him and watched me as I reached for my underwear and crawled to the makeshift burrow to snatch a blanket to cover myself up with.

"You will never understand me... And you shouldn't, because if you do try, you'd destroy yourself in the process." I told him, before grabbing my staff and took my leave. Sobbing all the way home, not being able to stop the tears this time. Everything didn't hurt, but what did, wasn't heart.


End file.
